


The smut side of life

by Julia_Danse



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slapping, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, face fuck, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19627015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Two strangers met and had a little fun. Well, he mostly had it.Who thought that she would let him chain her to her bedand do things with her she didn't know she would like.Turned out she in fact liked it.





	The smut side of life

**Author's Note:**

> This dirty little thing was born in the deep pit of a Wattpad Discord server with a channel called "Lemon".  
> This one shot will not be uploaded on Wattpad. You'll only find it here, höhö xD

She laid beneath him, all naked and already wet. Lusty eyes met hungry ones. Her arms were chained to the rim of her bed, her breasts tied with rope, her nipples already blue and piked. Her legs were spread widely open, also chained and she wasn’t able to move. He held a whip in his hands. “This will gonna be a lot of fun...” he sighed, his erection touching his lower abdomen. It gently wiggled back and forth as he walked up and down the side of the bed. She swallowed down the lump in her throat as he softly stroked the whip over her skin.  
  
First he hit her on her legs, slowly moving up from her knees, hitting her once on her vagina. She twitched as she let out a hiss. His smile morphed into a wicked grin, moving the whip over her stomach, first gently and then hitting her over and over again. He made his way up on her arms and she wiggled in her chains, breathy moans escaping her mouth. He laid the whip away and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. He took one of her already overly sensitive nipples into his mouth and she gasped. “Oh god...”, she breathed out.  
  
He toyed with her nipples for a while, enjoying the sounds she made under his spell. He could see how the sheets between her legs were soaked in her juice. He smiled again, thinking of fucking her sooner than he had planned. The whip was long forgotten as he looked into her face. Eyes closed, cheeks flushed and she bit her lower lip. Small beads of sweat formed on her forehead, slowly trickling down her temples. He felt his cock twitching and began to stroke it.  
  
He sat down next to her, still working on himself and admiring her. She opened her eyes and licked her lips as she saw how he looked at her, how he moved while doing so. It was inviting for him and the accepted this invitation with gratitude. He began to crawl up to her, teasing her skin with his tongue and teeth as he left hickeys on her thights. He took his sweet time between her legs, licking his own lips before he dived down into her wet fold, tasting her.  
  
She twitched again and he looked up to her, biting her clit and she cried out. Her back arched up as he began to suck on her sweet spot. “Nuh-uh. Don’t you come too soon baby.”, he said in a low tone. Leaving the warmth of her vagina and moving upwards again. Her eyes widened as his erection moved more and more into her field of sight. “Wanna do me a favor? Suck that cock of mine, will you?” She couldn’t look onto anything else than his huge cock and she swallowed. He cocked and eyebrow because she didn’t answer. “And?”, he said, gently stroking himself again. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
Did she smile? Oh hell, she definitely did! She opened her mouth as he came closer and she was able to lick the tip of his cock. “Good girl.”, he cooed at her. Without a warning he put his cock deeper into her mouth and she gagged a little. He chuckled at the sound and felt how his cock was twitching with excitement. She took him as best as she was possible, without being able to use her hands. She sucked him hard, biting on his tip and he groaned out loud. “God damnit!”, he hissed. Inch by inch did he come closer, he was now straddling her and began to fuck her face.  
  
After he pulled out she was finally able to catch her breath. He found the whip again and teased her breasts. “I knew you’d suck my cock like a champ, baby.” and then he hit her on her nipples. She moaned louder than before, his arousal knowing no bounds anymore. “You’re so delicate”, he cooed. “Can’t wait any longer to fuck you. But first, I wanna play a little more with you.” He crawled down on her, back to her tights and settling down between her legs. One hand was lying on her right thigh, the other gently stroke the wetness between her lips.  
  
“Oh baby, you’re so wet.” he kissed her thighs, moving from side to side while his thumb still stroked her lips. Then he began to push a finger into her. She gasped as he began to move it. In and out, in and out all the time. He inserted a second finger, stretching her a little for the upcoming act. She was so wet, he almost couldn’t believe it if he didn’t see it with his own eyes. Her vagina literally dripped and the small wet spot under her ass grew bigger with every move of his fingers. Her moaning grew louder, she was almost there. This time he let her come and he didn’t regret it. Her breathing was heavier and she moaned his name. It sent him over and he didn’t hesitate as he pushed his cock into her twitching vagina.  
  
She looked at him in surprise as he slowly began to fuck her. His cock feeling bigger than she had in mind after he fucked her mouth. His pace grew faster and he began to squeeze her breasts again making her cry out loud in not understandable gibberish. He could feel how she squeezed the muscles around him, making her feeling more tight than she already was. Small beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and he quickened up the pace further. The groan erupting from his chest was like the roar of a hungry beast, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
He felt how his release was close. He needed to decide where he wanted to put his load, quick. His cock had it’s own mind and with the last pull out it moved down to her asshole, sliding in smoothly and he kept fucking her like nothing happened. She cried out in pleasure when his cock filled her ass. He looked down between her legs. The sight almost robbed his senses. Then he watched the reaction of her body while he kept fucking her ass. She tried to fight against the chains on her wrists and ankles. Her breasts wiggling with every thrust he made. His right thumb found it’s way back to her clit, rubbing it in fast circles. She literally was crying now, screaming his name as he drew her further and further. It was too sexy and in the same second he growled and released himself in her ass, riding his orgasm to the last drop and then he pulled out.  
  
Both were heavily breathing. He smiled as he released her from the chains, slapping her ass as she rolled over. “You’re one hell of a ride. It was great fun with you.”, he simply said while putting on his clothes. “Thanks, baby.” Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> You sickos really read until the end?  
> Nice! :D
> 
> (I'm proud of you)
> 
> And now leave a kudos or the whip will come back and slap you all! xD


End file.
